Chronicles of a Legend
by A-ScarredOne
Summary: Here I capture, in narrative, a concise telling of the Legend of Zelda. This concerns in chronology of the eras of the Hero of Sky, the Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, and the Hero of the Wild. I did my absolute best to make it as canon like as possible and yet adapted a few deviations with the story and the mythology. I just thought I'd share with my fellow Zelda fans.
1. Chapter 1

Of Ganon and Power

Ganon's history corresponds to the malice of Demise who accounts in the telling of the legend of the Skyward Sword. Demise's malice is reborn as it consumes the young Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudo thieves.

Ganondorf, was born a king of the Gerudo thieves in the desert. Living in the wastes, the Gerudo were a desperate people as they struggled for life wherefore, they resolved to stealing, organized in great fashion. To their predicament, they gave birth to only women, but for every one hundred years, a male was born king of them. The history of the Gerudo in origin remains to be a mystery, though there are stories that are said and shared. In concern of their future in life, legend had it in a false prophecy that the kings were given to be a savior, and that one day, a male of the Gerudo would rise to salvation of their race.

Among those of such teachings were the witches of Twinrova, Koume and Kotake. Originally, they were three sisters. Konvilla, was the name of the third. They were born Gerudo, and they bore a hatred for the goddesses and the Hylians in their lust and envy. Some say that the Gerudo were cursed, for some say that their early generations of better mirth were keepers of articles of darker days and its king, Demise. However true that is is unsure, but of truth, the Gerudo did have articles in document regarding darker powers and its ways in nature. The sisters took to these as they engaged in sorcery. Eventually, they had even taken thought, as they grew in power and shifted form, to consider themselves alike unto the goddesses in mockery even of their power in the Triforce. So Kotake and Koume were semblance of Lanayru and Din, and Konvilla took likeness unto Farore. The grievance of the matter took hold quickly as a great darkness moved in; by which, Konvilla died and the remaining twins were cursed in forms of repugnance. But then something else happened. A child took birth in its mother's death, and her death was a mystery to be marveled. It was as if his birth of life stole away her breath in death. In her last breath, she uttered only one word. "Dragmire" she whispered coarsely in her last moment in leaving pain and greeting death, meaning "death greeter"

The witches did not lead the Gerudo, but they were greatly influential. And the given leader led them into a fierce war with Hyrule. It was long and bloody, longer than any average war should last, but they were, in both sides, skillful in the art of war. The Shiekah spent almost all of their blood in defense of the royal family.

The child wielded power unknown to the Gerudo, and the witches took delight in him with great hopes. So, they raised him in their guidance of the ways of Demise, unconsciously that is. They called him Ganondorf, "King of Power" He loved his people, and he burned with a desire to aid them as king as far as his power, in reach, would allow it. But he was always angry, and as his desire grew, his hatred grew. What bothered him most, was how natural it seemed to grow in him. It was almost as if he was born for it. In growing towards manhood, he took experience in the wars under the lead of his peers, and he took to relish in it. But there was always a part of him that hated himself for it, yet that part would always be overshadowed in both fear and a swift wrath reborn. It was almost as if he were two people. His flesh simply desired to fulfil one's duty and it would occasionally bear fruits of remorse, but in contrary, his spirit ever waxed hot as a furnace as it always burned in a searing malice. As time passed, his spirit grew stronger and his heart of flesh less. In flesh, he was Gerudo, but it became apparent that his spirit was something else. Realizing this, Ganondorf listened more closely and earnestly to the Gerudo's legends, the prophecy, and the witches' teachings. He became a legend among the Gerudo, and they hailed him as a messiah. His darkness became more forthcoming in showing a fierce malice that would sometimes burn even towards some of them in something as trivial as a lack of diligence of one's part. At first, they looked on him in fright, a fright that never, necessarily, faded, but they also came to love him in succumbing to his darkness and came to believe that such was what it would take for them to rise out of the vast waste's condemnation. They were convinced that he would save them through the darkness and by it be saved.

Others, such as Nabooru, the chieftain's heir, resented him and his ways, and they would try to sway his counsel if they could. Nabooru, of such position, carried more weight in words than others of her mind, and sometimes she would manage to lighten the darkness and slacken its burden, if only a little. They were thieves, and dishonestly so, if only to survive. But they could not accept the act of taking wrath on others needlessly even for sake of power.

In the war, many spoils were taken, and amongst the salvaging in Kakariko village in a moment's pillage, there lay the Shiekah's records of Hyrule's history, archives, and lore. Ganondorf took interest with these and spared them from burning. He began to take study, and he learned of the Triforce. Knowledge of the Triforce burned him into a desire in both flesh and spirit. 'Here is the answer! Here is salvation!' He thought to himself, and his hunger burned to the point that he was convinced that he would attain it no matter what cost, even through darkness, so that he might reign all to a more "noble" answer. So entranced he was in his study of it that he became a scholar in the lore of Hyrule and the knowledge of the Triforce.

Amidst his studies, the witches read in comparing greater histories and their own dark articles yet deeper than Ganondorf's "lessons", and they realized something that he did not. For sure enough, before them stood an incarnation of Demise's malice. He was Gerudo in flesh, but Demise's malice thrived in his spirit. They were One. With this knowledge, the witches flustered with spiteful delight as they believed that their revenge on the goddesses took shape before them.

In flesh, Ganondorf simply desired some hope, even if wrath and murder were to give it, yet feeling ever a sense of remorse though faint it be. But in spirit, he desired death, pillage, and the destruction of all with sheer dominance. Thus, in heart, he was unbalanced, and both parts of him believed in the essence of power most in achieving one's desire.

When Ganondorf grew in stature and beame king of the Gerudo, he called for a lay of arms to withdraw from the war in suit for peace. His first action as king. He feigned honorable and pledged allegiance to the crown of Hyrule, and the actions of the former Gerudo legionnaire were forgiven. Ganondorf became a guest of honor and even gained access to even the most delicate archives of the Hyrule's stronghold and libraries.

Ganondorf drew attention to five things: the King, the Temple of Time, the Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, and the young princess Zelda.

His intimidation of the princess and the guardians of the stones had set matters into motion wherewith he might take advantage of. And when his deception was complete, his coup took rise in overthrow of the kingdom, the princess fled, and the boy of the princess' friendship would open the door of time giving him access to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce.

The man, with an unbalanced and darkened heart went forth to touch the Triforce and received the Triforce of power; thus, leaving the Triforce of wisdom to Zelda and the Triforce of courage to Link. For a brief seven years, Ganondorf reigned over Hyrule, and within such short of time the essence of power's corruption took toll of another level. The interest of the Gerudo lessened and the creatures of Demise's influence, Bokoblins, Stalfos, and Wolfos, took rise. The attention of Ganondorf's focus shifted to one thing, the remaining Triforces. While some of his forces looked and others carried mischief with the sage's temples, he simply bided his time in patience. For the Triforce themselves work like a resonance of gravity wherewith they are attracted to each other willingly or unwillingly. The rally of them is a matter of inevitability. Sure enough, as the Hero awakened the Sages, Zelda revealed herself for Ganondorf to take, and as the Hero joined them in moment's desperation, the battle of the Triforce took place as the Hero dueled the King of Evil.

But Ganondorf was defeated by Zelda and Link. In that battle, Ganondorf reveals himself reborn in Demise's Malice as Ganon, the Dark Beast, assuming the role and title of Demise as the Demon King.

In the nature of the War of Time, Link, the Hero of Time was sent back to his own time seven years prior. Link had united with the princess and called forth the Ganondorf of Link's "past" in upturning his plans of reaching the Triforce. The wise, of after generations, account for this in rehearsing the tale when speaking with a younger Link in the War of Twilight. The Hero of Time, had stopped the young Ganondorf's plans altogether, oblivious of the "future events"

In following, Hyrule and the Gerudo were, soon after, at war once again. For Ganondorf struck back at Hyrule in such rage and destruction that the map was reshaped. Or else, the tales embellish it. The Temple of Time itself, was destroyed in Ganondorf's desperation as he attempted still to reach the Sacred Realm, to force his way into it. But his folly had cut his goal short as he not only failed to reach the Sacred Realm, but it was moreover removed from him. Destroying the Temple of Time had caused a rent in both space and time, and thus the temple relocated itself to a place that not even Ganondorf, in his present state of knowledge, would be able to fathom nor understand, the Lost Woods. For the Lost Woods had power of beguiling even the wise and it permits passage to only those it wills. With his strength spent in witnessing the event, Ganondorf fell in fainting despair and defeat. The Gerudo in league with the King of Thieves, were imprisoned in what was reared up in place of what was the Gerudo's temple. A prison known as Arbiter's grounds. Nabooru, the sage of spirit, and some Gerudo of wisdom, forsook their king and aided Hyrule in battle. What few that survived, along with Nabooru's heir, fled into the vast parts of the desert away from their dark past. But as the sage of spirit, Nabooru stayed behind.

Although the Hero of Time had stopped Ganondorf from usurping Hyrule and breaching the Door of Time, Ganondorf as destined from the reality of having obtained the Triforce of power in Link's "past", still obtained the Triforce of power. And Link's descendants and Zelda's descendants obtained the Triforces of wisdom and courage. For while time had split and the memory thereof, the Triforce was not bound to time. Thus, the princess and hero would serve across the times of lives as wardens of Hyrule to safeguard it in wisdom and courage against he who bore power.

The prison was managed by the sages. As accounted in the legend of the Twilight Princess, Ganondorf was sentenced to be executed, and it was to be done by the sages themselves. However, the Triforce of power, that Ganondorf had unknowingly obtained, had awakened, and he awoke with such fury as he murdered one of the sages. The Hero and Princess were absent, and the sages could not contain him as was done before. Stunned, the sages exploited the Mirror of Twilight in desperate attempt to banish Ganondorf just as the interlopers, ancestors of the Twili, had been banished into the Twilight Realm.

Ganondorf's spirit, Ganon, endured to meditate and muse on its return. He took notice of the Twili and observed them, studied them. As he saw Zant's heart of rebellion and taste for power; he saw opportunity. He would give Zant his heart's desire: power and the throne of the Twili. He exploited Zant's ambitions to prepare a door over the land of Hyrule and lay the groundwork of his revenge.

As Ganon would build his strength to return, Zant would terrorize the people of Hyrule. He was later "reborn" in Hyrule of a time that takes place generations in following his own time, and he claimed the castle as he mused from the throne with Zelda as his captive. In his occupation, he had hoped to learn of the Triforce, what happened, and where were the other two pieces. For he knew that as he bore the Triforce of Power, then the other two would be within reach. His greatest desire would at last be within reach. He had only to learn where they were. Any hope of learning it from Zelda was of loss as her spirit was absent. So he studied the archives and records of history as they were recorded. Eventually, he learned what he needed. He did not learn exactly what had happened as pages were missing, and the test of time left the generation to deviate in embellished information. All he could learn, was that the Triforce had separated and that he had Power whereas the Princess and "the Hero" were safeguarded with Wisdom and Courage. Learning this, he smiled with Zelda in grasp, and "the Hero" of the given time was 'obvious' to him as he observed in the affairs of Zant's ploy with him, this "boy of the forest" A thought that recalled to him of another boy, a boy who had ruined everything for him. "Could it really had been that simple? Was he…?" He would question himself in a growing anger of realization as one becomes frustrated in view of past mistakes in a dawning understanding. So, he waited. With his barrier in place, he knew that the Chosen Hero would come; therefore, the three: Power, Wisdom, and Courage would be joined for him to obtain the Triforce in whole, and then he would be set to rule Hyrule and the Twilight. His vengeance he reaped upon Hyrule was almost complete except where the Chosen Hero was concerned. The Chosen Hero recalled to him of the Hero of Time and to him was his hatred utterly given. In battle, Ganondorf revealed his malice in his identity as Ganon, the Dark Beast and Demon King.

Again, Zelda and Link, with the help of Midna, the Twilight Princess, defeated Ganondorf. And with the Master Sword, the legendary skyward sword of Hylia, the Hero of Twilight ran Ganondorf through, and the incarnation of Ganon was slain at last.

Years proceeded, and the cycle of Ganon with the Princess of the goddess Hylia's blood and the Chosen Hero was recognized by the Sheikah. So, the Sheikah began to devise means wherewith to prepare for Ganon's return. And their years of research in advancing technology had increased dramatically.

Ganon returned in form of destruction to great 'calamity' wherefore he had earned himself title in furthering his name. For he had resigned himself of incarnation took embodiment of a spirit that sought only death. He no longer cared for the Triforce as he was imprisoned to this encycling fate. Therefore, he sought to rend the earth, and to destroy all so that he might end his plight and rest in a rule of darkness and death instead. Past desires were no longer of consequence to him. And just when matters had looked to be Ganon's triumph, the Shiekah's technology had finally been made ready.

First of all, they devised the Divine Beasts: Vah Ruta, Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh, and Vah Naboris, and they represented the races of Hyrule. The vessels of the Divine Beasts and the autonomous Guardians struck against Ganon in aid of the Hero, giving him the opportunity he needed to strike Ganon down, and the Princess sealed him away.

The Shiekah new, in accordance with the cycle, that Ganon would again return. The Shrines, Towers, and Sheikah Slate were developed to assist and train the upcoming Chosen Hero in the event of Ganon's return.

The story, in plan, was that the Divine Beasts and Guardians would repel Calamity Ganon when he would attack and give the Princess and the Hero the opportunity to defeat him as was so before.

Years passed however, thousands even. Lands changed, the Sheikah technology had become buried and rendered to be ancient, and the story that the Sheikah foretold became legend and myth. Those who did not consider it as myth, soon discovered the technology in burial, and thus, they began to prepare as best as they may.

Ten thousand years later, Ganon returned, and when he did, the plan went awry. For Calamity Ganon immediately took notice of them, the Divine Beasts and Guardians, and possessed them as he parted of himself in spirits of malice. He laid Hyrule castle waste as he devastated it, and the monsters of his service had reawakened in terrorizing the civilizations of Hyrule. The Princess and the Hero were forced to flee, and in pursuit, the Guardians in sentry invaded the surrounding countryside.

When the Princess's sealing power had awakened, she was in absence of her Hero, for he was mortally wounded. This turn of events had upset their roles to balance the effort against Calamity Ganon. The Hero would need time to recover, and the Calamity would have to be contained lest it would render Hyrule in total destruction. Zelda went alone with her sealing power as she battled wills with him, and for one hundred years, Calamity Ganon was forced to recede in the walls of Hyrule Castle.

When the Hero recovered, he would retrain, in aid of the Shrines, to the point to be re-awakened of Courage and reclaim the Master Sword. As Link returns to the Castle, he defeats Calamity Ganon only to unleash the Demon King, the Dark Beast. Ganon reared to finish battle and rent the lands in destruction, but the Princess and the Hero in joint efforts defeated Ganon, sealed away to return another time, another age.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Zelda the Princess

The goddess, Hylia, had warred with Demise, the Demon King, alongside with her Chosen Hero. She was not a goddess of divinity as was the three, but rather, she was a deity that served them as so was her love and spouse of heroic spirit.

She was wounded, and her Hero had fell in delivering a fatal blow to the Demon King the sword that she gave him. So with what strength she had, she sealed Demise away. However, she knew that she could never again regain her true power, and that eventually, Demise's return would be inevitable. The only power that could destroy him was the Triforce, and she was not permitted to obtain it.

An incarnation of the Hero's courage would live on again. The Chosen Hero, in flesh, after proving himself through various trials would be able to do so, and finish Demise. She took sword that she had given him and sent it into the temple of sky with the Hylians that she had raised in remnant, and she gave it a spirit, "Fi" by name, to guide him as he was to recover himself along with his task. To guarantee Demise's seal to give the Hero the time needed, Hylia sacrificed her immortal being and became reborn as a mortal. The fair maiden, Zelda, was Hylia in the flesh. She would ensure that the seal would last so that the Hero could obtain the Triforce.

After Demise's end, his malice was given to all in curse to cycle over the ages.

As the kingdom of Hyrule was established, in honor of Zelda, the maiden of the blood of the goddess, the tradition was set where the first daughters throughout the royal family would be named Zelda. And that tradition was faithfully honored.

After an age, Hyrule was in recovery after great a great war with the Gerudo people. Peace was sought for, but princess Zelda, of the blood of the goddess, forebode it as her wisdom saw dire warning of this Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo. She had strong indications that Ganondorf was not sincere in his request for peace. Alone in her beliefs of the conspiracies of the Gerudo, Zelda conspired on her own, trusting only the Sheikah woman, Impa, but later, she also conspired with the boy of the forest who was sent to her. Together, they sought to reach the Triforce before Ganondorf in order to prevent him from obtaining it, much like the fashion of the design of the goddess Hylia. But something went awry. Ganondorf's coup against the king of Hyrule was executed sooner than Zelda could anticipate, and being separated from Link, she grew desperate and hasty in her decision to let Link attempt for the Triforce alone.

Going alone proved disastrous, for when Zelda had thought to divert Ganondorf away from Link and the Door of Time, he called her bluff and recognized the connection between her and this boy. He followed him craftily, allowing the boy to lead him to the Triforce. Link, being a mere boy, could not yet wield the Master Sword to claim the Triforce to be the Hero, thus he was sealed in time. Ganondorf however, accessed the Triforce and received the Triforce of power, which receded the others to Zelda and Link, wisdom and courage.

During Ganondorf's reign, Zelda remained in hiding, and she took the guise of a young Sheikah, taking on the name of Sheik. When Link finally awoke after seven years, she guided him along his path, and she gave him direction.

Six sages were to be awakened by Link so that they could seal Ganon away with Zelda as the seventh and chief sage. As all six were awakened, she thought it time to reveal herself, but it was too early and Ganondorf perceived her and took her.

When Link conquered his way to the sanctum, he defeated Ganondorf in a duel and unleashed his spirit, Ganon, the Demon King and Dark Beast. Zelda joins the sages in sealing Ganon away. Upon Ganon's defeat, Zelda takes the Ocarina of Time and returns Link back in time just before her and Link's first meeting. The memory of the Link remained intact, and the gifts of the Triforce remained intact as well, including Ganondorf. But none realized it nor perceived it, and neither did he.

Link would relate the account to Zelda and she to her father with Link as her witness as she would reveal Ganondorf's plot before his coup would ever take place, and in their minds, before he could claim the Triforce.

In answer, Ganondorf and the Gerudo are banished from Hyrule under clause of treason and deception to the crown. In hopes to prevent any further possibilities, she sends Link away with the Ocarina of Time.

Shortly after he left, the Gerudo king invaded Hyrule, and the war ensued. After much destruction and change, the thief was brought to his knees before the royal family. The Gerudo temple was torn down, and Ganondorf's loyal followers were imprisoned, and he was sentenced to be executed.

None realized that, because of what happened, Ganondorf had the gift of power as well as they, Zelda and Link and their descendents, had the gifts of wisdom and courage. This proves disastrous in a later time as Ganondorf learns of his gift in the events of his execution as is told and recounted in the legend of the twilight princess. And after banishing Ganondorf into twilight, the sages endured in their fading spirits until all was allowed to settle. There were six sages, but one was murdered, and Sarai had lost sageship of the Forest, but her account is told in the tales of the Hero as hers was bound with his.

Several generations passed until the beings of Twilight would invade the world of light in Hyrule.

The then Princess Zelda, would be obligated to yield to the king of Twilight, Zant. A mysterious character, Midna, comes to Zelda for aid of knowledge and to aid with her strength in exchange.

Midna returns with the Hero who had been transformed by the Twilight as a wolf. Zelda informs Link of the situation at hand before sending him on his way with Midna to contest the invasion of Twilight.

Upon the return of Link and Midna after being assailed by Zant, Zelda informs Link how to cleanse himself of the curse that was set upon him by Zant, and then she sacrifices her spirit in gift to Midna so she might live to guide Link, and for a time, Zelda's spirit and Midna's were one. Zelda's body however, remained behind. After they leave the Castle, Ganondorf is reborn from the Twilight in Hyrule at the Castle; hence, rendering a barrier about the castle. A barrier thought to have been the work of Zant.

After Ganondorf's plot is revealed and Zant defeated, Link and Midna return to combat Ganondorf and save Zelda. In first combat, Ganon possesses Zelda's flesh, but is quickly defeated. And after they defeat Ganon as the Dark Beast, Zelda relinquishes her spirit from Midna as she returns to her own flesh. After Midna sacrifices herself in attempt to save Zelda and Link, they battle and defeat Ganon. Midna, the Twilight Princess, is the only character to play a part in the legends in the manner of the great roles of the Princess and the Hero, for now a Twilight Princess had a great part in role, which gave balance to the part and role of Zant.  
Later, over some generations, the Sheikah had developed the Divine Beasts and autonomous Guardians upon the rise of Calamity Ganon. As the Beasts and Guardians open the way for Link to combat Ganon, the then Zelda seals him away.

More generations passed which now took place over ten thousand years and the royal family heeded the stories and counsels of the Sheikah. Zelda's father, King Rhoam, funded and implemented the ground work for research on the ancient Sheikah technology. The signs showed that the calamity would take place in their time, indicating the then princess Zelda to take her role with the sealing power to seal Ganon away again. Zelda had an eager eye and a taste for Sheikah technology research. Before Zelda could learn from her mother of the sealing power in her blood of the goddess and the power of wisdom, her mother passed away, leaving Zelda without a teacher. This rendered desperation and determination in both Rhoam and Zelda. Zelda rendered ceaselessly in blind attempts to awake the power and failed endlessly, and Rhoam, in desperation, knew nothing else to do than to push her harder. For ten years, Zelda tried to learn but failed. Seeing the lack of fruit from her work that seemed to be endless suffering, the scolding of her father, and the gossips of the townsfolk caused her to look to her eagerness all the more in the hopes of the Sheikah technology. A scapegoat for her despair.

Zelda, in her growing resentment to her task was greatly discouraged when she saw her mating role of the Chosen Hero fulfilling before her eyes as Link was chosen by the Master Sword, "the sword that seals the darkness". His success reminded her of how she had yet to fulfil her own role, and when she learned that he was to be her Appointed Knight in escort, she was in distress at the constant reminder he would serve as he would be there with her at every turn. She resented him entirely, and his quiet nature antagonized her resentment even more. In moments when she would lose self-control, she would rail at him and show nothing for him but scorn. But she learned how self-less he was when, in spite of her scorn for him, he gave his life in saving her. Her eyes opened to perceive her own flaws in her actions toward him, and she now had a burning desire to learn more about him. Gradually, she came to know Link more and more every day. Soon, he was able to often open himself with her and so did she also open herself to him. When her eyes grew dim and doubtful, she was now encouraged by Link, and she would again be filled with hope. And so her eyes of passion were given to her knight, as well as her heart. In a last effort to hopefully awake the power that she had so long sought for, she visited the spring of Lanayru on the day of her seventeenth birthday. The attempt seemed fruitless as also Calamity Ganon returned.

When seeing the results of the day in Ganon's onset, Zelda and Link were forced to flee for their lives. In hope to live to fight another day. They hadn't missed a beat as they were running on the adrenaline of utter shock. How did Ganon sabotage and infiltrate their plans: the Divine Beasts, the Guardians? While fleeing through the forests and rain in such racing of minds, they faltered in the run as Zelda slipped from Link's hand and collapsed. With racing mind she pondered the deeds of the day, took the blame upon herself, and shook in despair. And Link comforted her.

They made it as far as the Hateno fort before the Guardians, possessed by Ganon, assailed them. Link fought in defense of Zelda in giving himself to whatever wound he received and pushed to the point that his strength would falter, and when Zelda urged him to leave to save himself, he made ready as he yet showed himself to be of an unbreakable spirit. Zelda in giving herself for Link, her beloved knight, stood between him and the Guardian, and in her act of love, she awoke the power in defeating the surrounding Guardians. However, it was too late for Link, for he had been mortally wounded, and now he passed out as he was dying. Zelda, at first perception, mistook him for dead, but Fi, the legendary spirit from the goddess that dwelt in the Master Sword, spoke to her in comforting her with the fact that he yet lived, raising her hope to save him.

In desperation to save Link, Zelda sets things in motion for the roles to be presumed in a later time. She sent Link to the Shrine of Resurrection to be raised to fulfill his role at another time, and if possible, to win back the Divine Beasts to tip the scales in their favor. And while she waited, she contested Calamity Ganon as they battled powers to withhold him from Hyrule's destruction until Link would return to be ready again to fulfil his role.

She manifests herself to her knight after the battle that she always believed him to fulfil his role. Although they are greatly saddened with handling the memories of the past century, she delights in rebuilding Hyrule as she looks to the future with her knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Link the Hero

In the early days of battle with Demise, the Heroic Deity fought alongside Hylia. He was one of plain character, noble songs, and ever earthed himself in life's simplicity. But in battle, he was known for his spirit of courage as it was unbreakable, and his wrath in judgment was fierce. However that maybe, the Hero was not all powerful, and he gave his lasting strength in wounding the Demon King. As Demise was sealed, he gave final breath in word of his love and passed himself in spirit to be born incarnate in courage among the children of Hylia and Farore. But his power remained in a shell and a spirit who bore the appearance of a man in fashion of amusing manner, for he was he always smiled and played himself as that of a business man, and he carried it along with other shells and along with even simple masks that bore no shell of tribute at all. The heroic deity's shell was fashioned as that of a mask of a face white and beaming of splendorous prowess. There was another mask too which the happy spirit carried and guarded, one of a spirit and demon like unto its brother, Girahim. It served Demise, and unlike the deity's mask that bore the deity's power in absence of spirit, Majora's mask bore both spirit and power ensnared. But then generations passed in an age as Hylians dwelled upon the lands of the sky in Skyloft. But as for the incarnation, for the record, that would be Link as he would live on over times of life as the flesh of the spirit and courage of the great Hero.

Link grew up with his childhood friend and fair maiden, Zelda. And their love for each other grew as they grew up. Link trained in the academy of the knights in the land in the sky of Skyloft. Each Hylian was given a steed to serve as his or her match, a loftwing, a kind of a great bird. The students of the academy would train with their lofwings to the rank of knight. A vital ceremony in recognizing one's competent skill was the Wing Ceremony, the ceremony of the goddess, a great contest betwixt the students to compete in their skills. The winner would be considered qualified, and in reward, meet with a young maiden representing the goddess Hylia, and complete the ceremony that represented the goddess's establishment of her Chosen Hero. In this particular ceremony, Zelda ironically "plays" the part of the goddess and Link wins the contest of the ceremony. Fated and demanded of the other because of one's love for the other.

Afterwards, Link and Zelda fly together as they reminisce over the events of the day. But before long, a great tornado rushed up in target for Zelda, and caught wind of her to bring her to the surface.

Link, who could hardly rest in worry of Zelda, was awakened by Fi, the spirit that dwelt in the goddess's sword in skyloft. A great sword, unrevealed to any but a few in Skyloft. Link wields the sword and takes to his task as the Chosen Hero of the goddess. In following, Link learns that as he had a role as the Chosen Hero, and that Zelda also had a role as the goddess's Spirit Maiden. It was intended that they should arrive together as Link was to escort and protect her, but as that didn't happen, something was went awry and was amiss as she was taken from him. Someone had intervened. Link was well behind. Although he failed to catch up with her, he managed yet to protect her as he caught up with her pursuer, Girahim, demon lord and servant of Demise. For it was Girahim who intervened so that he may capture and exploit Zelda to resurrect his master, Demise. However, Link redeems Zelda's time as he stalls Girahim in battle.

Later, he learns from Girahim how his servants had captured Zelda and how he would have had her were it not for the Sheikah, Impa, who saved her. But that meant also that Link was indeed late in saving her, and that his objective would have failed were it not for Impa. For this reason, she scolds him and withholds their reunion.

Desperate, Link followed hard after the clues of their location whereas to prove his value to her. He finds her in the Temple of Time at the Gate of Time only to find Girahim arrive to assail them. Link at first is barred from intervening as Girahim contests the will of Impa. When Impa gave out, Link had managed in just the breath of time to intervene and restrain Girahim from his prey. Impa commends him before destroying the gate behind her and Zelda as they leave for the past.

Girahim curses at Link and leaves him be as he believed him to be of no consequence to be necessary of immediate action, for Girahim had much research to do now that his prey had vanished unreachable from his grasp with no way to follow.

Link comes to the place of Demise's Seal and the temple there, where dwelt an old woman of the Sheikah. The lady informs him of a second gate and shows it to him there in the temple. However, as powerful as Demise was, he broke the seal as he desperately groveled to get out of his contained prison. Cursed from the result of his battle of Hylia and yet weak in power, Demise was deformed as he appeared to be nothing more than a hideous monster that appeared to be mindless. Link defeats him and returns him to his prison in restoring the seal.

The goddess's sword is instrumental to open the gate, but Link must face great trials as his unbreakable spirit and the sword grows. For every trial, the sword would grow as it would change and morph. After the trials, before Link opens the gate, he restores Demise to his prison again.

When Link travels through time, he comes to the past at that location to find Impa and Zelda there waiting for him. The time given is that of the following days just after Hylia had first sealed Demise. Overjoyed in his reunion with Zelda, Link's dream is shattered as Zelda informs him the weight of the situation.

As Zelda had followed her instructions as informed by the two women of the Sheikah, she awakes to new memories and learns that she is Hylia reborn in incarnate flesh. Hylia used Link's love for Zelda to ensure his participation in his role to see it fulfilled. Although Zelda is Hylia reborn, her thoughts, heart, and memories as Zelda remain unchanged as so is her love for Link unchanged. Carrying the weight of this sorrow she despairingly apologizes to Link and despairingly apologizes to him how he must wait longer for them to be truly reunited as she must, according to her old plan, remain in that given time as an assurance to Demise's seal so that Link may have time to claim the Triforce and utterly defeat Demise. In her last words, she despairingly begs Link to wake her when his task is done as she yearns for their true reunion. For in both of their minds, she was "still his Zelda" As Zelda puts herself to sleep to permanently seal Demise's seal, Link despairingly attempts to stop her but in vain. But before she slept, as the reborn Hylia, she blessed Link in recognition as her Chosen Hero in the same manner as the ceremony in Skyloft. But that ceremony had been but a shadow of this that was the true ceremony of the goddess and her Hero. In doing so, the final blessing was established on the sword which finally had morphed into what would be known as the Master Sword, Evil's Bane and sword that seals the darkness. It had achieved its full stature.

Impa remains to overwatch Zelda as Link returns from the past to the present. In the present, Zelda remains as the great seal as she awaits Link's task to be done. Very patiently, for Zelda's sake, Link overcomes the great trials and claims the Triforce and wields it. In his desire from the Triforce, he desired the destruction of Demise, and so the island of the goddess that had been apart of Skyloft fell and returned to the surface upon Demise in his prison; thus, he was utterly destroyed.

As Link's task was done, Zelda was awakened and for a moment they began to celebrate save that they had overlooked one thing. The Gate of Time. For in Girahim's research, he had discovered that there was another gate which replenished his heart with hope. And though they had destroyed his master, his master still lived in the past, and with the Gate of Time and the Spirit Maiden at hand, he had the means to yet achieve his purpose.

Amidst the celebration, Girahim assailed them with the element of surprise and succeeded to capture Zelda and travel through the gate before any could withstand him. In pursuit, Link followed through the gate to find Girahim with his prey at the seal. In response to Link's presence, Girahim calls to his servants to withstand him, but Link battled his way in time to interrupt Girahim's ceremony of resurrection. And Link and Girahim battled, but to Link's astonishment, Girahim reveals himself as the true demon lord that he was. For Girahim, like Fi, was a spirit or demon who was himself, a weapon. For when Fi was the spirit of the Master Sword, Girihaim was the spirit of Demise's sword. Link and Girahim battled, but Link, with the Master Sword, defeats Girahim to his astonishment. But nevertheless, Girahim rejoiced at the suspense of time that his battle had bought, for while his battle took place, the resurrection was still ongoing. Hence, Demise was resurrected, and he came.

Demise reclaims Girahim with his sword and weapon which remarkably bore great resemblance to the Master Sword. He recounts his last days and the goddess who had bereft him of the world and the power of the triforce that he had desired. In seeing Zelda as Hylia's incarnation, he mocks her in his astonishment of her actions. In greeting Link, he is likewise astonished at Link's courage who of any human would stand to him unflinching. Thus he admired him as he taunted him as well.

But in doing Link honor, he did not onset him but left him a choice which to his mind served as a choice of either life or death. Demise left to the spirit world to prepare a place for battle, leaving the door open if ever Link chose to follow to face him in combat.

And Link, the Hero of Sky, came.

He found Link's character and serenity confusing as he both admired and taunted him. And so they dueled in battle. Demise was the Demon King who was a match for the goddess, Hylia. But Link, was the Chosen Hero who bore the Master Sword and wielded the one thing that Demise lusted, the Triforce. So it was that Link defeated Demise, but while Demise's malice was given to him as he had for Hylia, he was one who also had a merit of respect for his enemy when earned, and he honored him as well as he cursed him and Hylia with his malice. As Link is at last reunited with Zelda, they return to the present.

Link was Hylia's chosen Hero to both protect Zelda as her incarnate and to wield the Triforce for Demise's destruction. He is renowned to be the only one in the legends to have claim on the Triforce in its entirety. Link and Zelda return the Hylians from Skyloft to the surface. They married and established the kingdom of Hyrule.

After an age, another Link, in branching descent of the Hero of Sky who fathered Hyrule, came into the world. Link's Hylian family suffered from the aftermath of the wars and bitterness between Hyrule and the Gerudos of Gerudo Desert. He was but a babe when his father was killed and his wounded mother fled with her babe in her arms to the great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest. While the Great Deku tree gave the child guidance and instruction, Link was brought up and raised for a time by Sarai of the Kokiri children.

The Kokiri never aged nor left the forest as they were housed under the spirit of the Deku Tree. They were witty, happy, and frolicking. But they were also old as they were 'eternal children': children in body, adventurous in mind, but they were also mature at heart and bore more knowledge of forest and nature than even the wise can study. The history of their origin was a great mystery, and none but the Great Deku Tree himself knew it. But neither would he tell it as it was a secret of his own.

When Link grew of age, he was given a house of the manner of the Kokiri and Sarai became his closest friend. And they became very close in a bond that few ever experience. While the Kokiri were all children immortal, he seemed more as a brother than a foreign child to them, save for Mido who was an envious rival of Link's attention; moreover, he was outright jealous of his relationship with Sarai and the Great Deku Tree. 'Why is he so favorable?' Mido thought to himself, and sometimes asked it out front. Mido considered himself the leader of the Kokiri, and for a part he almost seemed so as the other Kokiri were so easily manipulated by his will. Yet there was one that Mido gave answer to aside from the Tree, and that was Sarai. Seeing this, Link knew who the leader really was, and it was not long, in his aging, that he too came to weigh in his own 2 rupees worth for thought. But Mido always disdained him, called him fairy less, and as the other Kokiri would answer to Mido's call, there were some who would aid Mido in bullying of the boy. For this cause, Link felt foreign to them as his relation with others always shifted when Mido would desperately exaggerate anything to steal attention from him, leaving him to feel utterly alone and different. Not only did Mido estrange him in his persecution and criticizing, but Link did not have a guardian fairy to help guide him in his daily activity, for all the Kokiri had fairies to help guard their minds and hearts if perhaps to give them a little more aid in wisdom. But he was never different in Sarai's eyes, and they had come to love one another.

One night, Link was troubled by a dream of a dark and stormy night as a castle's draw bridge having just descended when out came a white horse bearing a woman and a girl, who he seemingly knew, flying like the wind. After which, at a sudden, he was beset by a man in dark armor on a dark horse. The sight of which made him shudder.

Link's life would suddenly change on the day that he would awake to find his wish come true. For as he awoke he had received a fairy of the name of Navi. But to his distress, Navi delivered the message that the Deku Tree had asked for his presence immediately in great demand. Link was dismayed at the urgence of the order, for it had to be something terrible for it to be so important.

True to his fear, the situation was grave as the Deku Tree was cursed and dying, and Link was called on for his courageous and unbreakable spirit to enter the tree to break the curse. Link overcomes his fear and succeeds in conquering the evils that dwelt therein. This adventure served as a trial, and Link was given the Spiritual Stone of the forest, one of three stones gifted to three races to be protected and kept safe.

Link learns of the cause of the Deku Tree's death as he was cursed by Ganondorf, the Gerudo king who sought the Triforce. And Link also learned of the Triforce and of the three divine goddesses. As the Deku Tree died, he gave word to Link to seek out the princess Zelda. Link, mixed with emotions leaves according to the Deku Tree's wish and left Sarai and everything. But in his sudden parting, Sarai gave him a gift, something that she had been meaning to give him. An ocarina, a trinket for the memory of both her and his home.

When he reached the castle, he manages to sneak past the guards and abruptly greet Zelda in the courtyard who is roughly his same age of twelve years. She is delighted and intrigued to meet Link and informs him of the matters of Hyrule and of her concerns regarding the Gerudo king, Ganondorf. In conclusion, Zelda educates Link more in depth with the knowledge of the Triforce and how to access it. Off on his mission, Link seeks the remaining Spiritual Stones. He finds them with the Gorons of Death Mountain and with the Zoras of the river.

Having completed his task, Link returns to the town on a dark and stormy evening at the draw bridge where he literally lives the event of his dream. For as the draw bridge descended, Zelda's attended nurse, Impa of the Shekiah, flies out of the town on a white horse fleeing for "dear life" with Zelda on her saddle. Zelda, in desperation, throws the Ocarina of Time to Link. Before Link noticed, Ganondorf had beset him and terrified him with his presence. Link stands to Ganondorf, and the man was amused as he saw Link of no consequence and merely toyed with him, proving Link's action to be no more than a trivial flaw.

Ganondorf bolted off in deceiving Link that he had actually gone to pursue Zelda, but Link had un-intentionally lead Ganondorf to the Triforce. For the Ocarina of Time, next to the Spiritual Stones, was the final key to the Door of Time which gave access to the Master Sword and the Sacred Realm leading to the Triforce.

Ganondorf accessed the Triforce resulting in Link receiving the Triforce of Courage. Link having accessed the Master Sword as the Chosen Hero, was sealed in the Sacred Realm in a deep sleep for seven years. For he was not yet of stature to wield it. Having grown, Link was able to wield the Master Sword and live his role as not only the Chosen Hero but as the Hero of Time. For as he wielded time, Time was his key asset in defeating Ganondorf. Link awoke to learn of the disaster of his mistake in accessing the Sacred Realm prematurely. Ganondorf had reigned over Hyrule and wreaked havoc across the land over the peoples of Hyrule. He lamented the results terribly as Castle Town was laid waste in ruin and in place of Hyrule Caste was reared the Dark Castle of Ganondorf, looming high as a mountain on an island standing over a lake of molten rock. The town reeked with death from the great slaughter of Ganondorf's onset. Link was dismayed greatly and wondered how many, if any, remained of those he had known and loved. He thought of Sarai intently, and he also thought of Zelda having no knowledge of her whereabouts or welfare, but he did make new friends. There was Sheik of the Sheikah, who guided him and gave instruction so that he might fulfill his task and Zelda's wishes, and there were the sages who would be instrumental in sealing Ganon away. Most of them he knew, save two, Nabooru of the Gerudo and Rauru, a sage from an elder time. Nabooru was a resurgent who insurrected from Ganondorf's rule. Her and her followers had suffered dearly for it too.

The Forest Sage, when awoken, turned out to be his childhood friend, Sarai. Their greeting was sweet but also bitter with sorrow as her sageship and his quest kept them apart longer to not be together. And there were other complications now as he had found himself to be Hylian and not Kokiri. Afterwards, a wonderful glimpse of hope, sprouted before him as he visited the sight of the Great dead Deku Tree. And at a sudden, a sprout had awoken and greeted him. One who would supplant the Great Deku Tree and renew his mantle.

When Link had achieved his mission in awakening the sages, Zelda revealed herself as she was Sheik; a guise to bewilder Ganondorf. Revealing herself, however, was premature. For Ganondorf perceived her and took her. And Link, anxiously charged into Ganondorf's halls. Each Triforce intensified as the three came together which was precisely what Ganondorf intended, for he desired all three. Zelda, imprisoned in Ganondorf's seal, watched as they battled before her. Though Link suffered greatly, in the end, he defeated Ganondorf. But when all was thought to be the end, Ganondorf arose, for not only had he received the Triforce of Power, but Demise's curse had also been revealed. For though Ganondorf had been influenced by Demise's spirit of malice, only now had that spirit fully awakened, and Ganondorf had morphed into the Demon King, Ganon. The battle was fierce, but together, Link and Zelda defeated Ganon. Zelda and the Sages sealed Ganon away in the Sacred Realm. And similar to Demise's curse, Ganon restates it, for indeed, he would again awaken another day.

In hopes to avoid the curse and to undo the great damage that Ganondorf Dragmire had wreaked on Hyrule, Zelda returns Link, with the Ocarina of Time, to his own time before the events took place. To the time after he had just left the Kokiri Forest. Link retains his memories of the War of Time. He lays the Master Sword to rest in its pedestal in the Temple of Time, and when Link again sneaks past the guards, he testifies as Zelda, briefly educated, gave testimony and counsel to the King in witness against the treachery of Ganondorf. The result left Ganondorf blindsided and curious as to just how was he discovered. He and his followers were banished under crime of treason. Hence, he was prevented from entering the Sacred Realm.

But contrary to what Zelda and Link had hoped, the gifts of the Triforce remained intact from the War of Time. That! Could not be undone as the Triforce was not bound to time. In its "past" as well as Link's, it had already been accessed and split, and thus it remains. And Ganondorf, without knowledge of it, possessed the Triforce of Power, leaving him immortal. He could be slain with the Master Sword of the goddess alone.

"There are tales of the boy of old that vary in their telling. For some say that he settled in peace, some that he went back to the forest, some say that he went among Hylians, some say that he became a knight, and others say that he journeyed with a soul unharnessed in adventure." Auru recounts in the tale of the legend of Zelda and the Hero of Time to the Hero of Twilight as they researched their history in study for answers.

Well, in a manner of speaking, they are all true. He did walk among Hylians, he did journey in 'untame' adventure, he did go back to the forest, he did settle in peace, but he regretfully did not end in peace as he became a knight and died in arms.

But, shortly after returning from the War of Time, the Hero of Time, still a child, Zelda sent away with the Ocarina of Time in hopes that Ganondorf will never be able to access the Triforce. In returning to a land with people who do not remember or know him for who and what he is was difficult for him, and so the idea of leaving was pleasing. After his seven year sleep, he had felt as a child in an adult's body, and now he felt as an adult in a child's body. But yet he grieved in again leaving the Kokiri and his dear Sarai.

Link also had missed his guardian fairy dearly, for in the War of Time, Navi was a constant companion in whose parting he found hard to live without. But in the end of that war, her purpose was fulfilled, and so she decided to go home to Kokiri Forest, but in leaving was also of great regret. So, she wandered and eventually became lost in her sorrow. Link, when visiting, had hoped to see her, but he never found her. Concerned, he took the journey through Kokiri Forest to see where she might have gone.

His journey soon became quite the adventure as things took a sudden turn. For a forest Skull Kid, living a mischievous life in his new and queer mask, had jumped him and robbed him. Link pursued him through the Lost Wood's labyrinth of a path that led him into another world, Termina. In catching up to the Skull Kid, he is overwhelmed by the power of the mask as the kid mocks him and leaves him stranded to figure out what to do with himself.

Link finds his way around and quickly adjusts himself to this new land, and discovers that the Skull Kid was planning something more than mere mischief, for with the power of the Mask, the kid would exploit the moon to destroy the world. As Link confronts him, he finds that he is helpless and when he could think of nothing else to do, he remembers Zelda's heirloom, the Ocarina of Time. With it, he wields time again as his greatest asset against his enemy as he reverses time; thus, not only rescuing him from the danger of the confrontation, but he bought himself time to prepare to handle it.

Three days he had from the time of his arrival to the time of destruction, and when time would run out, he would reverse time. He ever proves himself to indeed be the Hero of Time.

After awhile of adventures, he discovers four giants, great spirits, who are able to help him, and when he was at last ready, the giants were able to withhold the moon.

The Mask, however, was a separate entity as it proved to be a living being who merely possessed the Skull Kid. For the Skull kid stole it in his mischief from a funny man, who in truth was a spirit, but was commonly known as the Happy Mask Salesman. Link encountered him in Termina as the man looked for the kid, and for aid, he gave him another mask. A mask of honorable and fierce countenance. When the Giants withstood Majora's plans, Majora's Mask flees into the moon itself, and Link pursues. There he confronts Majora as he adorns himself in the power of the Fierce Deity. In this adorning, he felt somehow…complete. He defeats Majora in saving Termina, but in the battle, the Ocarina of Time was destroyed.

After he returned, he felt at a loss among the Hylians and people of Hyrule, for during his stay in Termina, he had encountered a counterpart for every character of his acquaintance, a fact in combination with the repetition of time that came nigh to driving him mad. Only Zelda with the royal family and Sarai with the Kokiri did not share a counterpart. It did not bother him so much that people of Hyrule did not remember him and his great deeds, as a matter of fact, such attention would bother him. But it did bother him that people did not remember him to KNOW him. Indeed, being a child in body, in the mind and heart he was so much more, and so he bore a connection with the Kokiri more so now than he ever could with any Hylian. With the Ocarina of Time gone, it was safe for him to return, and to his surprise, the Great Deku Tree's successor, the sprout, had not awakened as it still laid dormant. The power of the forest spirit was thus at bay with the Kokiri left unattended by it. Link found that the Kokiri were growing. So, they grew together.

Eventually, the Kokiri grew up as adults, and unlike the Hylians, they had round ears. As they grew bigger, wiser, and in need of making a living, they had new homes to build and labor of trade to make in building a living. In building, they took the lumber from the forest, and for the first time, they saw open sky. The forest was no more; wherefore, their village was renamed as Ordon, "Overturned" as they said that they had turned a new leaf in their way of life. Mido's manner had become wiser and even professional in his behavior, and he became Ordon's first mayor, and later, Link introduced the ginger head with the red headed Malon. It was a satisfying thing to Link to see them together, and a ranch was laid in place. The ranch was larger then, and it even had ties with Lon Lon. When one stocked horse, the other stocked with goats, and they served well in their trade. Link's house, alone, remain unchanged, save a few modifications, as he still lived in his own quaint and simple tree house. For he had seen enough change, and that would remain the one place that stayed untouched by it.

Coming to an adult in body, for she was already so mature in spirit, Sarai receded the sageship. Her duties in connection of the forest with power of her song in melody, she bequeathed to her and Link's dear friend the Skull Kid. And he watch o'er the Lost Woods and its mischievous spirits thereafter. Link and Sarai were wed in the Sacred Meadow. Zelda and her betrothed Daphnes, a Hylian of noble standing who ever took kindness towards the Hero, were in attendance as were the other sages, and of course their fellow Ordonians, the former Kokiri. Normally, the Ordonians wore more casual attire in fitting their new way of life, but on this day, they were adorned in fashion of their old Kokiri green. Mido gave Sarai away, and Fado, a very noble Ordonian who was accounted among the wise of the Kokiri, officiated the ceremony. Upon strike of the kiss, announcments, and party, the Ordonians carried such festivities in fun and dance that only a Kokiri could kick to. Link simply aided the Kokiri in every trade of the village, and he apprenticed Fado in his techniques of warfare. And he was a knight of Ordon in title and reported directly with the queen in her counsel, and Fado bore embassy between their peoples. With Sarai in Ordon with a life of simplicity, Link was at peace and he was content. In view of his considerable long life, Link was very solemn and quiet in character, but only Sarai with her playful smile, bad jokes, and optimistic nature could bring his deadened face to life as like when spring greets winter. And within a few years, Sarai conceived and carried their child in a moment of such joy, that all past horrors were but a thing of forgotten reflection. They were full of anticipation as they dreamed of spending time with their child in play and how many adventures they would have together. Nostalgia came to them as they remembered their own days together as children, and blushed in recollection of their bond and frolicking play.

Unfortunately peace, for the Hero of Time, would not last. For Ganondorf returned in amassing invasion, and his army marched in purpose of such manner that recalled of the fierce war in the days of old. Link took arms with Fado at his side, and Sarai with Mido, rallied the Ordonians in prepation of their homes in shelter from the coming storm. When Link left across the bridge, Sarai waited for him as she bade word with him and watched him go to war, and he surged with an emotional flashback as he pictured her so youthful self with her so dreaded words, "Oh, … You're leaving."

Link attempted to draw the Master Sword from its home, but to his surprise, it would not yield to him. He enquired of it from the queen Zelda, and in meditation and prayer she answered him in conclusion that though the Hero of Time he has been, he no longer fitted the role as the goddess' Chosen Hero and that it had passed on from him to be fulfilled in another time. He was dismayed at this, and went forth with the armies to battle. The war was long and waxed hot. Lon Lon Ranch had been abandoned for a time, and the Zoras were forced to move their abode northward and they channeled the river with them. Upon Hyrule field within Eldin's reach under the shadow of Death Mountain, Sir Link engaged the Dark Lord. Ganondorf did not recognize him for who he was and took him for a knight, a formidable knight. Amused, the Dark Lord entertained himself to engage with the knight, and Link tried but could not work in the blow. In a moment's desperation, he attempted to draw out the Fierce Deity's Mask, but before he could put it on, Ganondorf worked in a blow that threw out his right eye. And in the destruction of the mask, a great gorge was rent throughout the land of the field. Link, in following, took a fatal blow from Ganondorf Dragmire, but he lived still to breath a little longer. His bow was lost in that battle, and the Gorons, in its finding, kept it in relic.

Ganondorf shifted his gaze upon the castle and charged into to the destruction of the Temple of Time. When its relocation took place, the Dark Lord lost energy as his state was drowned in confusion, anxiety, and despair. In a moment's unconsciousness, Fado, with a glimmer of Link's shared courage, wrestled him down in bringing him in bonds of great chain of dark silver. The sages, with the army, escorted him and his followers to Arbiter's Grounds. Ganondorf's execution and banishment took place, and Link was distraught in hearing of it.

Link, bearing ill with his wounds was laid up in Ordon, and Sarai sat silent at his side. The time came as the physicians declared that his last moments were near, and Link would not have it to be cooped on his bed as he drew his last breaths. So, they brought him through the Lost Woods to the newfound ruins of the Temple of Time, a way of path that only the Skull Kid and Sarai could understand. All who KNEW him, were present. The King and Queen with their son, Vairon, the sages, the Skull Kid, and the Ordonians were present. Sarai stood dearly at his side holding in her hands, their son who was born during Link's leave. His name was Sarick, after them both in recollection of their youthful memories. Link attempted to stand, and so he did for a moment. He stood before the Master Sword, and in a moment of life's flash, he faltered in regret. Fado held him a sit as he sat up. 'It was all my fault…' he thought, 'I came back in time to live a life and to stop him.' He paused in his thought, '… I'm grateful for what life I've had, but I feel that all was for nought. I reported him in hopes to stop him, I left for Termina in hopes that he would never achieve it, I came back believing it, and even now, I couldn't end it.' The gears turned in his head, 'And so now, we, my heir, and the children of Hyrule will have to bear the consequence of my failure. And I will not even be able to prepare my child, my heir, when his turn comes to right my wrongs. It was all for nought.'

He sighed, and breathed deeply, and Sarai gave word in voice to him as she perceived his spirit of thought, and she spoke to him of Sarick and recounted their own days of youth. In her light, he smiled, and in word of farewell to her, he voiced, "Thank you so so much…for loving a fairyless boy." His tears were both sweet and bitter, and her green irises matched his. To his last request, Sarai played for him her song. At first, in thought of those such delightful days, she played fast and giddily as she ever had and in the notes, it not only carried voice of the instrument as it also carried her own voice in its singing lyrics, but then it faded into a slow rhythm as that of a waltz, and it carried a spirit of melancholy, romance, and nostalgia. When she finished, he mouth a thank you, and then the light in his eyes faded. His body rendered lifeless, and so ended the life of Link and the era of the Hero of Time. And the Master Sword in response, gave a shine of blue light that illumined itself upon the hero, and it gave whistling sound in a lamentful voice. Moreover, the fairies of the wood engathered about them and his lying corpse as they showered the meadow with many colors. Even the fairies of the afore Kokiri Ordonians, enjoined. They flew in lamenting and dancing patterns in honor of the fallen "boy of the forest", and then they died down in a great circle about the entire meadow. Their enlightened figures dimmed, and for a moment there was silence, mourning, and yet there was solace. In half an hour, they rose in their dimmed stature, and they left, all of them. And so the fairies were rarely seen thereafter.

As they left in passage to leave the forest, Zelda took notice of the light spirits in Hyrule, one of which came to Faron. She, alone, engaged with him in conversation, he was thence forth called Faron, as he along with the others took guard over the lands to watch until Ganondorf's darkness was dealt with more permanently. These spirits also guarded another power, shared betwixt them to be kept locked away. Zelda entreated Faron, and with Sarai's consent, she entrusted the Spirit with the garbs of the hero for when the time should come. When she left and was in path to take leave of the forest, Zelda took notice of another site which she found to be both an utmost fascinating and a bitter truth. She saw a golden wolf astride in gaze over them, it seemed almost spirit and almost real, and it had one red eye. She nodded to him with a sigh as she understood, and she now experienced a new plight of sorrow overtake her as she perceived his curse and grief. Sarai, in accompaniment, did not see him, but being in connection with the forest, she was aware of him. And she knew him. He, however, was not aware of her observance, and wished to remain to her oblivious in his accursed state.

A funeral was held at Hyrule Castle, and the people mourned for their fallen knight. However, aside from being the knight of Ordon who alone stood in courage to challenge the Dark Lord in his last campaign, the people did not know him. He was laid in his armor in burial below the shadow of a great oaken tree in remembrance of his home of the forest, and upon his stone was written, "The cursed swordsman…sleeps before…the sacred tree." It was not done in scorn of him, but on the contrary, in view of so much he sacrificed in battle to fall under such darkness, those words carried an expression of honor, lament, sorrow, and pity.

Upon an evening after, as Zelda visited the castle's cemetery, she saw the golden wolf in sitting view of the grave. She approached him, and as he observed in acknowledging her presence, he shifted upon a flash, and before her stood in spirit, the skeletal form of Link, tall in stature, clad in his armor of knighthood, and his single eye, shining in red. She spoke in a choked voice, and wept, "Beloved hero, why will you not rest? You should be at peace. Why do you linger?" "I cannot rest and I do not have peace." Said he, and continued, "My problem, Ganondorf, lingers, and upon my failure is it so." She shook her head in counter, "He is more than we understood nor could perceive. … We were naiive to think that the Triforce was bound to time as us and to think that we could keep it from him. His spirit resides as an evil far greater and more ancient than either of us could have anticipated. His spirit, Ganon, is born of a fiery malice of the old Demon King, Demise the arch enemy of Hylia in the days of old. Ganondorf, the Gerudo, is an incarnation of that spirit. He was born a man, but as his spirit grew and as he now possesses Power, he is doomed as are we to live on in a cycle of battle and trials as we war over what was our, no… my mistake. In flesh, Ganondorf, though mystical, is temporal, but his Spirit as Ganon will ever endure. Unless the cycle can broken and the pieces reset." He looked upon her in thought, and then injected, "That very well maybe, but Ganon is crippled outside of his housing carnation, and I cannot rest while that carnation endures. Under grief and regret, my spirit shall linger in its struggle and weight of time, and I shall aide my successor, for he must be prepared for what he will face. I failed as I learned the experience, 'the hard way'." "Your spirit will wain thin in misery if you linger in this fashion, holding nothing more than reminisce as you witness change through your hollow shell. … Go to Sarai, and see her. See your kin." The queen beseeched of him, and he replied with his eyes turned dim and head cocked and bowed of sorrowful manner, "I will watch over Ordon and observed my son and line, and I will observe dear Sarai as she gets along. I long to see her, to speak with her, and yearn for her gentle smile towards me. …" , he paused with breath and heavy sigh, "But I will not have her see me like this, … in this, my cursed state." "So, you will tread o'er the years across a changed earth bearing a burden of reminisce and memory of both horrors and happiness while you abide as a shadow of your former self?" She asked of his goals in a tone that was almost reprimanding. "Not a shadow." He answered, "A shadow carries form, and expresses explicit emotion of things witnessed."… "Rather, I am as a shade who stood upon form of someone once, but that is a thing forgotten and unknown and in passing away, I bear the presence of one who is lost, one who has lived in so many forms of life, times, and in some cases, a simple madness that stands twilight of emotion and emotionless. I am not a shadow of my former self, but I am a shade of someone who never was." He heaved another great sigh, "My time with Sarai was the only part of my life where I can say that I had a state of what I can actually call 'a Natural Life', but even that was only but a vapor of a breeze, pleasant while it lasted. A one gift in grace wherewith to rest and taste upon liftimes of adventure, toil, and travels." And upon that thought, he flashed as the wolf, and bounded off.

Some generations later, there was Tralvin of Sarick's line who was heir of the house, and there the old tree house stood firm in Ordon. He took a wife of the Hylians of Hyrule, and her name was Nilnaeis. Their son was named after Sarick's father, Link. Though some stories may had been told in earlier times, the tellings grew less to where eventually there were only fragments of them left to tell, and even then they were far exaggeratingly embellished that they only filled young boys and girls with wild dreams and excitement in troubles and adventures. Link was an emboldened dreamer, and he was quite the merry maker, mischievous prankster, and a body of energy. But then came the incident of his family. Monsters were becoming frequent in sightings, and Tralvin, with Nilnaeis, were assailed by Bublin raiders, and similar to the story of the old hero, they left their child, Link, in Ordon village. The boy of dreams experienced a great soberness, maturity, and responsibility, and he grew much more calm and aided a young Fado, in ranching goats. But he was also an outdoorsman of hunting, fishing, and he knew a great deal of the forest, more so than the average Ordonian. Link was raised by a loving warrior, Rusl the heir of the old Fado and friend of the Hero of Time, and his family. The young Fado at the ranch was Rusl's nephew. Link was at peace in Ordon as he lived a simple life. He grew with his dear friend Ilia, daughter of the mayor Boe and heir of Mido, and they loved each other.

One day however, his peaceful life takes a drastic turn as a great Bublin with his host assailed them and captured Ilia and the children. Link awakes from his unconsciousness and pursues in what direction he thought best only to be greeted by a wall of Twilight where he was taken in by the shadow beasts, the corrupted Twili. When other men became mere spirits in the Twilight, Link preserved in the Twilight but yet only as a beast in the form of a wolf. Although it seemed a curse, it was a gift given to him as he inherited the Triforce of Courage from his ancestor, the Hero of Time. He now, was the Chosen Hero.

Imprisoned in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, Link meets a most mysterious character who bargains with him for help. Midna, who he will get to know very well over his many travels. Midna frees Link and introduces him to the princess Zelda who explains to him how Zant, the king of Twilight, invaded Hyrule and conquered it, and continues to conquer. Link must repel the Twilight and defeat Zant. Midna and Link return to Ordon to equip and set off to the province of Faron to repel the Twilight occupation there. To repel the Twilight, Link frees the guardian spirit of light in the given province. As the Light Spirit, Faron, returned light to Faron again, Link returns to his human form and dressed in the clothes of the Hero of Time and is informed that he is the Chosen Hero to defend Hyrule. Moreover, Link learns that to defeat Zant, he must match his power. It was understood that Zant was a king of the Twili, and that the source of the power of the Twili were such as the Fused Shadows. The Great Fused Shadows that remained in Hyrule were three that were spread across the land, in Death Mountain and in the bed of the Lake Hylia and had been guarded by the Spirits of Light afore the invasion of twilight.

Link obtains one of the Fused Shadows in Faron Woods, and proceeds to Eldin. In Eldin, Link again repels the Twilight and reunites with the children; however, Ilia, his love, is still missing. He learns of the Fused Shadow in Death Mountain and eventually wins it from the Goron patriarch, Darubus.

In Lanayru, Link repels the last of the Twilight and from the Light Spirit, Lanayru, he learns of the history of the Twili as a tribe of interlopers in Hyrule in ancient days who were skilled in magic and sought to devour the world in their own purposes. The Twili were banished to the world of Twilight and their greatest source of power, the Fused Shadows, were separated and hidden. Afterwards, Link discovers Ilia in Castle Town. To his dismay, Ilia had lost her memory and has no recollection of him. But Ilia and her companion, Telma, are greatly concerned of a Zora child who happens to be the prince of the Zoras. He is wounded and there was no physician in town with knowledge of tending Zoras. Link escorts them to the Shaman of Kakariko Village who is able to help. In reward for his help, Link is given armor developed by the Zoras that can enable him to breath under water. This armor came of great service as Link pursued the last Fused Shadow in the bed of the lake.

But after he acquires the Fused Shadow, Link and Midna are assailed by Zant himself who curses Link to his wolf form permanently and ravaged the spirit of the beast within him, and he fatally wounds Midna as he saturates her with light. Such illumination was deadly for her as she was from the Twilight.

Link and Midna manage to reach Zelda in Hyrule Castle. Midna pleas for a cure for Link's curse and confirms to Zelda that he is the Chosen Hero. Zelda informs Link of the Master Sword's location and how it is the only thing that could cure him, for the source of his curse was a great evil, and no evil could withstand the light of that blade. But as she finished speaking, to their amazement, she gave her spirit to Midna to sustain her. Midna, reluctantly received her.

In a grove near Faron Woods, Link found the ruins of the Temple of Time. He meets the Skull Kid, and the kid led him through a maze unto the temple. There, in the ruined pedestal, as in the days of old, the Master Sword rested. As he approached it and stood in its light, his curse faded away. He was again human, and the sword accepted him as the Chosen Hero.

In following, a golden wolf took presence before him, and in a flash he saw a man of skeletal form adorned in ruined yet glorious armor. A man, who favored himself in resemblance, in highly sophisticated armor with blade in hand as the markings of an old and skilled knight. As time passed, eventually the man was whole, incarnate in flesh, in appearance only as he was spirit. The man bade him honor and introduced himself only as "The Shade" and informed him how he was himself the Chosen Hero before him who once wielded the Master Sword, and he took to train him there so that he might be prepared to fulfill his role as the Chosen Hero. Without knowledge of it, Link's trainer was his ancestor, the Hero of Time.

Afterwards, Link follows Midna's instruction to find the Mirror of Twilight. In hopes to find it, Link listens for news from the resistance group: Rusl, his adopted father, Auru, Zelda's retired historian and tutor, Ashei, daughter of a knight of Hyrule, and Shad, a scholar of high degree. From Auru, Link learns of the Prison of the Gerudo Desert that had been long condemned, and how they used a mirror of accursed power to banish their vilest criminals to a dark world.

Taking this hint, Link and Midna sought the prison and came to Arbiter's Grounds where the inmate's souls still haunted its walls. Link learns from Midna how she is a Twili and she informs him more on the history of the Twili and how Zant took power. But she still withheld her true identity.

As they find the Mirror Chamber, they discover that the mirror had been broken into shards, and they were greeted by the five sages who managed that prison and were now, themselves, lingering spirits.

From the sages, Link and Midna learned of Ganondorf, how he was once a king of thieves. How he was captured and sentenced to be executed there at Arbiter's Grounds. The Sages impaled Ganondorf with a sword that they wielded, but unwittingly, the Triforce of Power awoke and Ganondorf was immortal. Learning his newly awakened power, Ganondorf tore his way forward and murdered one of the sages. The others, without any other plan, banished him to the Twilight Realm with the Mirror of Twilight. But that now had been recognized to be a flaw that only postponed the evil day. For Ganondorf was the source of power wherewith Zant was able to usurp the throne of the Twilight Kingdom and invade the world of light.

Discouraged, Link and Midna searched for the other shards of the mirror. During their travels, Link manages to find out more of the story behind Ilia's loss of memory, and to his relief, she recovered her memory. Their reunion was one of great joy and comfort, but it shortly lasted as Link continued his pursuit of the last mirror shard. When he found it, they returned to Arbiter's Grounds and opened the door to the world of Twilight. As they discussed matters with the sages, Link learns that Midna was cursed by Zant when he took over, and that she was the princess of the Twilight Realm.

In the Twilight, Link and Midna defeat Zant and execute him in his treason, and they learned that Ganondorf had returned to Hyrule.

Hastily, they pursued and found Ganondorf with Zelda's flesh in the inner sanctum of the castle.

At first, they confronted each other in words. And Ganondorf mused himself in intimidating Midna and taunting her in terms of the Twili, but to Link, he spoke little and looked upon him fiercely. To Midna he smiled a devious grin in his amusement, but to Link, his smile gravely weighted down with a heavy frown. It was clear that his malice and hatred was given to this boy of the forest who recalled to him of the Hero of Time, a forest boy who had somehow compromised his original plans.

In battle, he possessed Zelda's body and fought with Link, for Midna was indisposed by him. Link defeats him only for him to morph as Ganon, the Dark Beast and Demon King. Link manages to morph as a wolf beast again with Midna as his aid, and they defeated Ganon.

After Zelda revives, Ganon still loomed over them, and Midna in her love for them, sent them to safety as she sacrificed herself in battle to attempt to defeat him. But she failed.

After a brief moment of safety, to their dismay, Link and Zelda are assailed by Ganondorf in the fields of Hyrule. It was a prolonged battle as they duel on horseback against horseback and Zelda warded the Dark Lord off with arrows of light. And afterwards, Link and Ganondorf played swords together in a long and wearisome battle with many wounds and scars, with a golden wolf in observance, and Link ran Ganondorf through with blade of evil's bane, the sword that seals the darkness, the Master Sword. At last, Ganondorf was slain, and Ganon was sealed away.

Midna survived and was freed from her cursed form as an imp and was revealed to Link in her true form as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Link rides in company to escort the Twilight Princess to the Mirror of Twilight to return to her home. Midna and Link had grown close, for as Navi and the Hero of Time had been constant companions, Midna and Link had been. Their parting was one of great sorrow, for as she passed into the Twilight, she destroyed the mirror, leaving no possibility for any future greeting. She sacrificed their love to ensure that peace would remain for their two worlds, for she perceived that the Mirror of Twilight was a great danger that potentially could birth something terrible.

Link suffered post traumatic stress from the weight of his experiences of the War of Twilight and he was greatly hurt in his parting with Midna.

Link could not muster to sit still long enough to serve in Zelda's guard, and he was still too untamed from such experiences to manage to settle down in his old life at Ordon; however, he did attempt it. Before he left, he embraced Ilia and went to live on more adventures and explore other lands.

But as he promised, after a while, he returned to settle in Ordon with Ilia in marriage. Later they moved to Castle Town as Link became a knight and there he would remain in peace with Ilia at his side to the end of his days.

As for 'the Shade', he was greatly relieved, and he strode one last time through Faron into the Lost Woods. He found an old meadow, one that he called sacred, and indeed it was as it was where a time of such bonding friendship was spent, a place where he learned many things both important and simple, and it was also where he married her. Amazingly there, an old great deku stump stood, the same one he supposed as it was practically petrified. He practically chuckled at the thought. In a moment's anticipation, he sat down, and fingered his hand within the hems of his armor. In withdrawing it, it held a simple wooden Ocarina with such beautiful and delicate features so perfectly preserved. For in his grave, it was laid with him in his burial, and so he retrieved it as he still carried it with him. His most treasured possession, more so than any sword, mask, or any like trinket could mean to him. Now, in these days of peace, he was relieved and at peace, but… he looked at the Ocarina in a pain that weighed greater still…he was not at rest. It was done, Ganondorf and all of the problems with him, were gone. … But now he lamented her in a greater weight of grief that he had ever felt before. 'From that moment, the bridge, our childlike selves of only ten…she waited for me, for seven years, she waited for me. Only for me to come back in an Hylian body so estranged from the Kokiri, and for her to become a sage as we would be separated. And yet she waited. I returned in time to be myself, to be ourselves, but only to be sent away. Still, she waited. And then finally for a brief time growing, becoming husband and wife, and a brief few years as a family. And then it all ended. She was left in my absence in her aging life to be waiting for the end…She deserved so much better.' And his mind continued for a moment in its turning gears of thoughts and grief.

In time, the Shade paused from thinking, and he put form to his mouth as best as he could. For his energy was spent after the long years of his lingering. He took breath with the instrument, and it played. He warmed on it until he was as good as he remembered, and then he played it. He played Sarai's song, and almost, he dreamt of hearing her voice. But then to his amazement, he did hear her voice and thought that he was dreaming for sure. And when he opened his eyes, he was convinced of it. There before him, stood a young girl of Kokiri garb, emerald irises, and green hair. "Sarai?" he voiced as if in a whisper, and she nodded, and after a paused, she enquired, "You think you're dreaming don't you." He nodded in response, "How could it not be?" … She giggled at first, then sobered up in a solemn look and gracefully told him, "It, … It is me, … Link" He was dumbfounded, "How?" "Link," She answered, "When the Great Deku Tree died, there was supposed to rise in his place, a successor to sprout before him. But under the shadow of Ganondorf, still lingering, the sprout remained dormant. Because of that, we Kokiri, eternal children, grew as the power over us faded. So, we became Ordonians, and like Hylians, we aged and died. But did you think that that was our end?" The Shade was listening intently, "Link, though we were in flesh Ordonian, we were, in spirit, Kokiri. We are spirits of the forest. When our flesh aged and failed, our spirits returned to the forest and awaited." She paused, and he injected in his curiosity, "Await what?" "For the tree's successor to sprout, to take shape and form." She answered, and then continued. "When our descendant, and your heir, the Hero of Twilight slew the Dark Lord in sealing his dark spirit away, the sprout was finally allowed to rise. He has been born Link. The Great Deku Tree. And as he has returned his spirit to us, we forest spirits have been reborn." She paused again with a giggle as she saw him dumbstruck, and replied to it in her observation, "We are called the "Eternal Children" for a reason Link." He breathed and nodded in acknowledgement, and then looked up to her in asking, "Where are the others?" And she answered, "They're in the woods, but due to the danger of changing times, they are no longer children and have taken residence as seeds of the Deku Tree, the Koroks." She laughed a hearty laugh in an ending giggle, "Link…you should see them, especially Mido…" She sounded like her old mischievous self in a prank of a tone as she spoke then. "But what about you?" Link asked with a tone of sincerity, and she sobered quickly as she answered him, "Sigh, yes. … You see, unlike the other Koroks, I myself have other connections. I have a connection with the forest in watching its nature as the Great Deku Tree watches over much more…weightier matters. And then there was also another connection that I had, that could not be overlooked." She paused in a stop, and had the utmost look of sincerity. "What connection was that?" He asked, and she responded with a hint of a blush and she gave a very direct and simple answer, "You" And they stared in meeting gaze with a moment of silence and smiles. "So," He started, "What happens now?" She sighed, "Well, you are already aware of the cycles of incarnation that take place…" He nodded as she went on. "Well, others will come in your succession, and they will battle Ganon as he comes and goes. But as for you, Link, right now you must rest." He sighed, in both agreement and disappointment, but she continued, "But this I promise you, that you will return, yourself to be incarnated again, and when that time comes, I will be there waiting for you." He sighed again in both delight and a bothering sensation that crept up on him, "But," He said, "You will be in waiting again." She breathed out a grateful sigh, "Oh, Link, you are ever so thoughtful and admirably selfless, but sometimes, you can be outright silly." … "Link, I had waited, I did wait, I have been waiting, and I will wait still for you, because…" There was a hint of tears in her eyes, "Because Link, you are worth waiting for, and nothing could ever take that anticipation and joy from me." And then in hearing that, with a little thought, the Shade let out a great breathe as he now felt at rest, and with it he changed. He took sight of himself, and surely enough he was again, hmmm he chuckled at the thought, a ten year old boy as he sat there on the petrified stump. He was no longer the shade, nor was he a shadow of his former self. He was again his own self. And they laughed together, but then soon, a door of light opened before him. "You must go." Said Sarai, and he understood, for it was time to go rest at last. Then the Lost Woods and the Korok Forest glowed in a strange golden light. "What's happening?" Link asked, and Sarai told it to him, "As the lands have changed, and the location of this area has become heavier in traffic, especially after the recent events in Ordon with the Hero of Twilight, the Great Deku Tree considers it unsafe. And he now has the Master Sword under his mantle of responsibility. So like when the Temple of Time shifted in location here, the Great Deku Treek is moving the Lost Woods and the forest northward under the shadow of Death Mountain. We will reside there now, and I'll be waiting for you." Link found it a lot to soak in, but it made sense and he acknowledged it. And then they gazed upon each other a last time, and Link gave a radiant smile as he reminiscently told her, "This is when you're supposed to say, 'Oh, you're leaving.'" And they smiled at each other in crescents and Sarai leaped on him in a hug, "I'll never forget you, and I'll wait." He made ready, but before he left, he taught her a song on the Ocarina, "There, that's my own song that I came up with during our last year together. I just never got to show it you. Play it if ever you need me or wish to hear my voice. And I'll be with you always as you wait. And perhaps, I'll be able to play your song to." At that, deep tears drenched her face, and then she smiled again to him as he went, "I'll be waiting for you." She said. And then the Lost Woods and Korok forest disappeared from Faron as it moved as Sarai described, and Link, the Hero of Time, resided in the house of the goddesses with a restful spirit.

In time, the Sheikah technology developed, shrines were set, and Link's descendants followed his lineage in both the forests and knighthood. Eventually, Ganon returned in calamity. There's not much known or said of the Hero of that era, but the Diving Beasts with the autonomous Guardians gave great aid in opening opportunity for him in his combat with Ganon, and the princess of Zelda of that time sealed him away.

After ten thousand years, Link's descendant was in training in the academy to become a knight according to the tradition of his family. He was the youngest to ever achieve knighthood, and true to the cycle of the curse of Demise, his name was Link. He discovered the Master Sword in the Korok forest in its pedestal as it stood before the Great Deku Tree and it accepted him, and it was for that reason his life would change from simple knighthood to a life's weight of overwhelming responsibility. Sarai observed, but had never allowed anyone to catch sight of her. And she was proud of her and Link's descendant.

Link was recognized as the Chosen Hero. This position of spotlight made him uneasy and silent. For though he did not shun it and did indeed believe in the prophecy of the legends, he sorely did not relish the fame and the pressure that went with it. For as he believed in the prophecy, so did his friends and all of the peoples of Hyrule. And they believed in him.

He henceforth remained silent as he had no one to open himself to, and resolved to solely focus his full attention only on his duty.

He was the youngest knight to ever be appointed, and not only that, but he was appointed by King Rhoam himself to be the Appointed Knight in protection of the princess herself. Link was appalled at this for when he thought himself already overwhelmed with the pressures of being the Chosen Hero with many eyes upon him, this new duty with its responsibility seemed unbearable. His previous resolve intensified as he had nothing better to do than to simply live with it.

Although the king's interaction with him was warm, he received quite a different response from the princess Zelda.

This suspicion was confirmed as Zelda and other champions conducted a ceremony of their own where Zelda officially recognizes Link as her Appointed Knight.

Her performance of this ceremony was cold, and the talk among the Champions were a combination of curiosity, wonder, and scorn.

Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa had proved friendly enough and quite supportive. But Revali on the other hand, proved to show scorn and contempt, and he actively rivaled with Link's status as Chosen Hero. For he could not withhold himself seeing Link get all of the glory in the role that was given him, and felt that he himself was more deserving.

Zelda, however, showed nothing more than resentment towards him. Just the fact of him being there seemed to distress her. Concerning which, in regard to the fact that his new task was to accompany her everywhere she went outside the castle wall made him feel very miserable.

For start, they started visiting the champions at their native homes. First, Revali, then Daruk, and before Link knew it, Zelda left without him in direction of the Gerudos. She was that desperate to be alone in absent of him. When he finally caught up to her, she was surveying a Shrine developed by the Sheikahs in ancient times. She yelled at him in her fury as he broke her solitude and concentration, and commanded him to leave. But he stayed, for though she was princess and his captain, that was one command she was not authorized to make as it was already overruled by the king's command.

At Gerudo town, Zelda manages to convince Link to stay behind while she is safe with Urbosa in conducting surrounding surveys. For a moment, it seemed fine as well as it gave him some solitude himself, but then he later realized that she had pulled his leg once again. He pursued to find them on the Divine Beast Vah Naboris just out of town. She was that desperate to be out of his presence. She utterly despised him. When he approaches them, he finds Zelda passed out and exhausted in Urbosa's arms as they rested on the Beast's balcony. Urbosa explains Zelda's dilemma to him in giving him a little more understanding, and then proceeds to encourage him and confirming to him his need in being there for her.

After they left, Zelda inadvisably seeks to negotiate possible terms of peace with the traitorous branch of the Sheikah tribe, the Yiga Clan. But as they entangle with the Yiga, they become momentarily separated and Zelda ran for her life. Three of them overtook her and just as they were about to take the killing move, Link darts into the aggressors and repels them off.

To Link's comfort, Zelda had entreated him kindly since. It was not easy with him at first, but they began to converse with one another and finally, for both of them, they had someone they could be open with. Their days together became their best days as they found solace in each other's company from the troubles of the outside world. As constant companions for each other as they grew, they had unwittingly come to love one another.

Later, Zelda's duty became more heavy as it seemed that Calamity Ganon was looming closer to his return. And it hurt Link to see it and he would try to comfort her.

Link was with her everywhere she went and witnessed her trials, her struggles, and her apparent failure and discouragement. It came to that even in the castle, she welcomed his company and he gladly accompanied her.

As Zelda turned seventeen, she went forth to Mount Lanayru as what she saw as a final attempt to find the power she had so long tried to learn. And while the other champions, who were each close friends of the princess, waited at the gate of Lanayru road, Link was the only one to accompany her up the mountain. His presence eased her mind in her ascension, but when nothing happened, she returned with nothing left but dismay, but she was thankful for the kindness given and shown to her.

Unfortunately, Ganon returns. The champions take to their Divine Beasts, and Link made for the castle. As for Zelda, she refused to sit it out, and so she went with Link.

They witnessed the actions that Ganon took and fled in despair. Link could focus only on one thing, Zelda's safety. They ran, ran, and ran exhaustively, through rain, winds, and storm in the dark of night.

Zelda gave out as Link felt her slip from his hands, and he in a despairing shock stops abruptly and takes to her in worry of her welfare. She was collapsed, exhausted for sure, but she did not collapse out from harm as he had first deemed. She had collapsed out of despair. Link's heart ached in seeing her suffer in her sorrow, and he held her as she wept in his arms.

As they made it to Fort Hateno, they were beset by the Guardians, and Link battled them and suffered mortal wounds. He held his ground no matter what, to the end of his breath, and despite Zelda's pleas for him to leave, he took to stand before another Guardian in onset. He gave himself to die for her, but to his astonishment she likewise shoved him aside as she stood betwixt them in her love for him in giving herself for him. But amazingly, her power awoke, and she saved them. But by then he had collapsed from his wounds, was thought to be dead. Fi, in spirit of the Master Sword, reveals that Link is still alive and can still be saved. And so he is brought to the Shrine of Resurrection, there to sleep until full recovery.

The Shrine's recovery works slow, and one hundred years passed before Link awoke with a total loss of a memory. With nothing more than Zelda's voice speaking to him from some a remote distance, he was guided out of the Shrine in view of the broad lands of Hyrule. Remote, beautiful, and majestic.

Over those one hundred years, the castle was desolated in ruin as well as the citadel of Akkala. The same would been of Fort Hateno were it not for Zelda's intermission. The peoples of Hylians, Ritos, Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudo were left to rule their own according to their own ways and eyes. So, the country grew without its sovereign, and became a desolate wild.

Link comes across an old man who tries him and bargains with him to complete a few trials. Later, the old man reveals himself to Link as the spirit of King Rhoam who informs Link of everything concerning the situation at hand. He addresses Link like a son and charges him with the duty of saving Zelda his daughter, and encourages him.

Link follows Rhoam's instructions and finds guidance, instruction, and aid from the Sheikah, particularly Impa and Purah.

Link's missions lead him to free the Divine Beasts, locate places where he and Zelda had visited in hope to unlock his memories, visit the Shrines so that he might train through their trials, and recover the Master Sword from the Great Deku Tree in Korok forest where Zelda had returned it.

After doing so, as he is again himself, he charges in total resolve as he bolts himself to Calamity Ganon face to face.

As they meet, Ganon is beset with the striking force of the Divine Beasts which wounds him greatly, making Link's task far easier. It was now up to him to deliver the final blow. Link unsheathed the sword in a wave that taunted and challenged Ganon as it glowed with a blue light and he knew that Ganon had seen that blade before, and that according to legend he had battled other heroes over the ages.

Link defeats Calamity Ganon in the heart of the hill that held the castle. Afterwards, he faces Ganon, the Dark Beast and Demon King in his full malice. Together, Link and Zelda defeat him as he proves himself as the Hero of the Wild.

Afterwards, they unite in rebuilding Hyrule, they get married, and live peaceably for the rest of their days.

Their continuing generations would prepare for the time that the cycle would repeat again, for assuredly as the legend remains, it will always live.


End file.
